


stars in your heart

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: I can't stop creating short fics for this fandom, I'm sorry [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Melinda May is beautiful in a way that makes Phil breathless.Phil Coulson is terrifying in a way that makes Melinda's heart beat again.





	stars in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> The title is not from a song. It's part of a bigger quote, but I decided to use only a part of it.  
> "Trees in your eyes ... Stars in your heart."  
> It's from Maggie Stiefvater's book _The Raven King_.
> 
> **Thanks to J for beta-ing.**

Melinda May is beautiful. It’s a thing Phil is sure of.

It’s in the way her eyes gleam under the neon of the various blinking signs, it’s in the way her hair is tied back to show her defined features. It’s in the way her skin shimmers when she moves on the dance floor in the golden jumpsuit Phil got her because he _knows_  she has been looking at it.

It’s in the way she smiles so much differently when she smiles at him. It’s in the way her clever and fragile hands handle jewelry, it’s in the way her face scrunches up when she examines a diamond.

It’s in her laugh, wild and bright, when they are running down an alley and hear the sirens howl, and it is in the way she drives after a successful heist. It’s in the way she fights and screams when the police are coming for them. It’s in the way her bloody hands hold his when they hide in hostels.

It’s in the way she looks at him when they have to flee again, to another state, another country, another city, whatever is necessary.

Melinda May is beautiful in a way that makes Phil breathless. The way her eyes light up, it always takes him by surprise.

 

Phil Coulson is terrifying in a way Melinda has never really understood.

It’s the coldness in his eyes when he punches a guy, it’s the calmness he radiates when he has someone at gunpoint. It’s the sincere smile he gives Melinda when she tells him that he looks good in his suit. It’s the confidence he has in them, no matter how dangerous the plan is. It’s the feeling behind those cold eyes, the honesty behind the pretty lying mouth, the softness hidden beneath sharp bones and muscles.

It’s the dangerous smile he gives her when they leave the motel to rob a bank. It’s the consuming darkness that lingers when he sleeps alone and has nightmares. It’s the desperation in his eyes when she wakes him. It’s how he holds her sometimes.

It’s the consideration he pours into each gift he gives her. It’s the softness of his mouth on hers. It’s the care with which he washes the blood of her face and hands and bandages her.

It’s the _love_ in his eyes when he says her name.

Phil Coulson is terrifying. Melinda knows, but he makes her heart beat again and she wants everything he has to give her.


End file.
